


Josh Harrow's Little Life Lesson

by Just_A_Face



Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [4]
Category: Family Feud - Taboolicious (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nurse Uniform, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Josh Harrow, star footballer of Sycamore Falls, is facing a looming crisis: graduation.He's got things lined up, he knows what he has to do, yet he still feels the stress that comes with facing the end of high school.He's got to have the perfect last year. Nothing can go wrong. He has to get it right. After all, he's seen far too many movies about high school kids having a raucous good time, he can't let that slip by him!And in his panic to have everything go perfect, he gets a lesson that to experience some things, you have to let go of the desire for things to be perfect.
Relationships: Josh Harrow/Valerie Scott
Series: Sycamore Falls: A Wondrous Sexual History [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822390
Kudos: 1





	Josh Harrow's Little Life Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threwaway1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/gifts).



Josh hissed, his thigh throbbing with pain. It felt like sharp needles were being jabbed into his skin, down to the bone.

“Sorry man,” Darius said, “we gotta take the stairs slower.”

“You’re right,” Josh said, trying to unclench his teeth. “Just…it’s a bit of a shock. Hope this isn’t anything serious.”

“Dude, it was just a nasty hit, you’ll be fine.”

Darius had Josh’s arm over his shoulder, and shifted his weight to better help Josh down the stairs. The smell and feel of sweat on his skin and clothes went unnoticed, and he normally cared a little more about his appearances. Of course, he wore his practice jersey and shorts, so a little stink wasn’t out of the ordinary.

“And I thought getting off the field was rough,” Josh said, trying to force a chuckle.

“A crash that big leaves a mark,” Darius said, the humor sounding better on him. “Last stair, we’re almost there.”

Josh’s leg protested, but with the stairs done, walking became easier. At least, it felt easier in comparison. Josh put a little more weight on his leg, and smiled as it held. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. This would be his last season in Sycamore Falls, he had to make it count.

Then he put a bit too much weight on it, making his leg spasm and throb in protest. He hissed as the hot lance of pain took him by surprise, and he leaned on Darius even more.

“Dude, take it easy, you can’t walk this off,” Darius said, his humor wearing thin.

“Wish I could…”

“Yeah, you and everyone else who got in a bad scrape.”

“Oh my!”

Josh looked up; they’d finally gotten to the athletic nurse’s office, and Ms. Scott saw them through the room’s long windows. She opened the door for them, and Darius helped Josh into the room.

His leg might hurt, but Josh felt better seeing the busty redhead. Valerie Scott wasn’t much older than any other senior; in fact, if she wore a Sycamore Falls hoodie, she could easily pass for a student.

A student who just so happened to have some amazing tits…tits that seemed to be bursting out of her nurse’s scrubs. Josh always wondered where she got such things. Scrubs weren’t supposed to be flattering, they were supposed to be drab, far more utilitarian than anything else. But Ms. Scott wore scrubs that seemed to have been especially tailored to suit her massive breasts. And the muted peach/salmon color matched her fair skin and fiery red hair.

“What happened?” Ms. Scott gasped.

“Bad crash in football practice,” Josh grimaced. “Sorry, soccer. Keep forgetting we’re in America…”

“Help him to the bed there,” Ms. Scott said. “How bad was this crash?”

“Him and four guys ran into each other,” Darius said, helping Josh over. “It was pretty much at full-tilt.”

“Oh!” Valerie gasped as she saw the massive purple swelling on Josh’s thigh.

He hopped up into the bed, and sighed his relief as the weight finally got taken off his leg. A bed never felt better, and he let himself down.

“Thanks for the help, man,” Josh groaned.

“Anytime,” Darius said, flashing an award-winning smile. “Need a hand, Ms. Scott?”

“No, thank you. I’ll take it from here,” Valerie smiled back. “I’ll just get a few things, you can head back to practice.”

She walked over to a cabinet, and Josh saw Darius stare at Ms. Scott. Not that he could judge his friend, he ended up staring as well. Ms. Scott might’ve worn a scrub top, but she had on what looked like a scrub skirt. Good thing Valerie Scott wasn’t a student, because no girl in Sycamore Falls could ever get away with wearing a skirt that short. Only the cheerleaders got anywhere close to that with their uniforms, and they only got to wear that on game days.

Ms. Scott pulled open a cabinet, grabbing some boxes and bandages. She stood up on her tip-toes, and the skirt rose up as well. Ms. Scott didn’t just have a great set of boobs, she had a massive ass as well.

“You know, I kinda got scraped up a bit, too,” Darius chuckled to Josh.

“Get out of here, asshole,” he laughed.

“I’ll drop by after practice, see if you need a hand up the stairs.”

“Thanks, but I think I got it,” Josh said.

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Alright, I’m trusting you here. Can’t have our star player sit his prime season out.”

“Darius, don’t joke like that,” Josh gasped, “please.”

“I’m telling you, man, it’s just a nasty bump,” he laughed. “Nothing worth getting bent out of shape over.”

Darius gave Ms. Scott one last look, breaking away only when she turned around. He waved good-bye as he walked out of the room. Josh watched him go through the room’s windows, then flopped back, his leg gently throbbing in pain.

“Your friend said you and four others crashed together?” Ms. Scott asked, coming back with a tray of things. Josh looked up, and really had to force himself to look down.

He had a great view of her tits, but looking down proved to be a bit of a mistake. He ended up staring at her hips swaying to and fro as she strutted towards him.

Josh swallowed, and ended up looking straight up at the ceiling.

“We were running a drill, and ended up drilling each other.”

“If you got hurt this bad, you must be _very_ good at drilling,” Ms. Scott giggled.

“Yeah, I guess—“ Josh stopped in his proverbial tracks.

_Did I hear that right?_ He thought.

“This might sting a bit,” Ms. Scott said, pulling up a stool. “I’m sorry, just have to examine this closer.”

Josh inhaled sharply as she gently probed his leg. Fortunately, instead of feeling like needles, it only felt like a gentle burning.

“So you ran into each other?”

“I jumped to head the ball, you know, a headbutt?” Josh said. “Well, I jumped a bit too high, and I took an elbow to the leg.”

“Wow, you really did jump high!” Valerie said.

Josh’s leg throbbed in pain as she examined the injury. But Josh could tell that Valerie went as slow and as gentle as she could be; her soft touch proved that much.

And what a soft touch she had…As the pain passed, Josh sighed and marveled at her gentle fingers.

“I’m surprised you got hurt so much,” Valerie said. “You’ve very strong!”

“Thanks, I work out a lot,” Josh smiled. He stammered just a bit as Valerie ran her hand over his strong thigh, getting precariously close to his junk. “Uh, I got hurt a little lower.”

“I know, I just want to get an idea of how bad it is,” Valerie smiled. “I need to see if you strained anything as you limped.”

She ran her hands up and down his thighs, almost cooing as she did so. Josh felt like moaning himself.

_Keep it together, this is just the nurse,_ he thought. _Come on, down boner!_

“I—I didn’t limp that much,” Josh forced himself to say. “Darius helped.”

“A big, strong star soccer player needs a big, strong friend,” Valarie giggled. “Okay, it doesn’t seem you strained anything else. Let’s see just how bad this is.”

“Please tell me it’s just a bruise,” Josh groaned, “I can’t be busting my leg up! We’re in the middle of the season. My last season here.”

“College is around the corner, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, and I got a full ride soccer scholarship.”

“Then I’ll give you my _special_ treatment,” Valerie winked.

As soft as Valerie’s hands were, Josh still hissed in pain.

“Damn, did I get busted up or what?” He said.

He looked over, and saw that Valerie had leaned into her examination. Her eyes were fully fixated on his injured leg, and Josh realized that he had a good look down her shirt.

Josh swallowed as he spied on her amazing, deep, freckled cleavage. It didn’t seem that just her hands were soft, her breasts looked like amazingly soft pillows…

_Dammit, don’t pop a boner here!_

Fortunately, Valerie’s examination kept him from pitching a sizable tent. The pain served as an excellent chaser to the stacked athletic trainer.

“You said you work out a lot, right?” Valerie said. “How often do you work out?”

“Three or four times a week,” Josh said. “And then there’s practice and games.”

“Mm-hmm. And how… _rigorous_ are your workouts?”

The words rolled off of Valerie’s tongue, and Josh had to really focus on the pain to keep his dick nice and limp. He couldn’t get a boner here, not with Valerie inches from his crotch! She’d get an eyeful of that for sure!

_Almost like how I got an eyeful of Emma not too long ago,_ Josh thought with a grin.

The memory of Emma’s epic wardrobe fail played through his mind; her lying down, working on her bench press form when suddenly her bra busted free, her trying to cover up, falling down, and exposing even more of herself…

_Wait, no! I’m trying to_ not _get a stiffy!!_

“They’re pretty intense,” Josh made himself say.

“What do you focus on, upper…or lower?”

Valerie practically breathed that last question out.

“It’s all a balance, but mostly lower,” he croaked. “My mom and sister said it would be better that way.”

“Oh? Your mom _and_ sister?”

“Uh, I mean, they said I’d look like an idiot if all I did was bench presses. Gotta even it all out, right? Can’t go having chicken legs, ha ha!”

“Very much so!” Valerie leaned back. “Do they work out with you, too? Principal Harrow seems pretty trim.”

“They do. Mom keeps us in shape.”

“What about cardio?”

“Don’t worry, I get plenty of cardio with my mom and sister,” Josh laughed.

_Crap! I can’t go admitting that here!_

“More balancing things out?” Valerie smiled, making his stomach flip.

“Y-yeah, exactly that,” Josh stammered. “I mean, I gotta keep up with soccer, so I _have_ to get a lot of cardio in.”

“That’s good.” Valerie turned to her tray, and Josh took a very quick second to adjust his junk. Despite his best efforts, he had a bit of a chub going.

“The good news is that it’s just a bad bruise,” Valerie said, coming back with a simple chemical ice pack and compression bandages. “Certainly nothing as bad as a break.”

“So I won’t have to sit anything out?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Josh sighed, warm relief flooding his veins. “Gotta keep that scholarship up.”

“You will have to stay off your feet for a day or so, though,” she said, cracking the bag and shaking it up. “Be sure to ice it; twenty on, twenty off.”

Josh rode a wave of relief as Valerie gently put the pack against his leg.

“Feels good?” Valerie smiled as she wrapped the compression bandage around his thigh.

“Oh, yeah…wait, what about Halloween? That’s only a few weeks away, will I be able to walk around then?”

“As long as you don’t do anything stupid like get into another soccer field gang bang,” Valerie laughed.

Josh laughed at that, but saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“Good, because there’s a party I want to go to.”

“Nothing too… _illicit_ going on there?” Valerie purred.

Josh swallowed hard.

“No, nothing like that! God, my mom would _kill_ me if she caught me drinking. She even showed me the spot in her flower bed where she’d bury me!”

Valerie laughed at that, and Josh couldn’t help but stare at her thighs. The skirt looked amazing, but it also did a very bad job of covering her up. As she laughed, it slowly, tantalizingly inched upwards.

“Then don’t do anything that’ll aggravate your leg, and you should be fine for that party,” Valerie smiled.

Josh snapped back to reality, blinking as he looked her in the eyes instead of visually diving into her legs.

“Great,” he croaked.

“Good! You can keep the bandage, change the pack when it loses its coldness, but don’t overdo it. Remember: twenty on, twenty off.”

“Sure thing,” Josh said, sitting up.

“You’re lucky you’ve got a party to go to,” Valerie sighed. “I’m stuck at home handing out candy to trick-or-treaters.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“Our house isn’t exactly on a prime trick-or-treat path. We always have plenty of leftover candy.”

“That’s kinda rough,” Josh said. “It can’t be good to sit something like Halloween out.”

“Thanks, but that just means I’ll have to scare the crap out of whoever rings the bell,” Valerie laughed.

“Now that sounds like fun!”

Josh hopped off the table, and winced as his thigh throbbed.

“I said to take it easy,” Valerie giggled, gently taking his shoulder to help him stand up.

He might’ve bitten off more than he could chew, but at least he got to feel Valerie’s soft hands again.

“Think I’ll take the elevator up,” Josh said. “Thanks again, Ms. Scott.”

“I’ll be here anytime you need me,” she smiled.

Josh slowly limped out, his leg already feeling better. He gave a little look over his shoulder, and saw Valerie waving at him, a coy little smile on her face.

“I gotta be imagining things,” he said, shaking his head as he rounded the corner. “But damn, she is fucking hot.”

* * *

Josh’s ears were starting to ache. Music blasted, people had to shout to be heard, and occasional Halloween noises came from cheap decorations.

He rubbed his ears, relishing the slight relief from the noise. This is what came with a party, this is what he wanted to experience, so why did he feel like he had to leave? He should be living this up! The last Halloween party at Sycamore Falls!

“Having a good time?” Mike said.

“What?” Josh said.

Mike leaned in closer to him. Josh could smell the cheap rubber mask he had sitting on his head.

“Having a good time?”

“It’s too damn loud,” Josh said. “And hot.”

“Hey, you’re not the one wearing a Mike Meyers mask,” Mike yelled back, pointing to the mask he had sitting on the top of his head. He looked like he had a second head stacked on top of him.

“Come on, man, I’m dressed like Freddy Kruger!” Josh pulled at the sweater.

“Alright, you got a point there,” Mike said, laughing. “But for real, is the party good?”

“It is,” Josh said emphatically. “The music is good, you got some awesome games, and everyone’s dressed up.”

A shout went up from behind Josh. Turning around, he saw a toppled Jenga tower and a trio of girls cheering; they were dressed as the Powerpuff Girls. A guy dressed as Vegeta pulled at his wig, having clearly lost.

“What about the food? You need anything else?” He pointed to a fully stocked table; boxes of pizza, trail mix, wings, and liters of soda sat on it. Damn near all if it had been eaten.

“Mike, you’re a great host, lay off a bit and let me enjoy this,” Josh laughed.

“That’s good, I just want to make sure everyone’s having a good time.”

“You’re too good for us, Mike! Are you having fun at your own party?”

“Dude, I like seeing everyone having a good time; that’s how _I_ have a good time,” Mike laughed.

“Then you’re doing great!”

“Anyone offer you any beer? My folks make me promise to keep this dry, I couldn’t get the house any other way.”

“Just a few people, but I don’t know where they are. And I’m with you, I can’t drink. Not only would my mom kill me, it’s all empty calories. And the carbs…”

“Oof, the carbs!” Mike shook his head. “Just thinking about it makes me want to run a few ladders.”

“We get enough of that at practice.”

“No thanks to your mom. She’s a hardass principle _and_ a hardass coach.”

Josh looked out the window. He could see people still walking around, trick-or-treating. Mike threw a killer party, but he couldn’t help but think of Valerie, and how she had to stay in.

And how she seemed to absolutely fawn over him.

And how it felt that he just _had_ to get out and do something else, this party just didn’t feel his scene. And it should! The last high school Halloween party of his life!

Still, that thought faded against his growing desire to get some fresh air.

“Hey man, think I’m gonna head out,” Josh said.

“Already?”

“I’m getting my hearing blown out, gonna leave while I still can.”

“You do you, man. See you at practice.”

Josh fist bumped Mike, and made for the door. Taking a step outside, a cool breeze washed over him.

“Oh, that’s the stuff…”

The cool, dark night swallowed him. Most of the lights on the houses were turned off, or tinted some devilish color; a few even had black lights. So the walk down the street became a lot darker than normal.

Perfect Halloween weather. Maybe this is what he needed, just to enjoy the spooky vibes.

Josh saw a few trick-or-treaters rounding the block. He pulled his Freddy mask on, quickly hid behind a tree, and lunged at them as they passed by. He got the kids to run away, screaming in either fear or laughter.

“Yeah, good Halloween,” Josh smiled as his last group of victims fled into the night.

Well, since he left the party, he might as well check on a certain redhead.

He pulled out his phone and quickly turned down the brightness before he blinded himself. Bad enough his ears had a little ring to them, he didn’t need to hurt anything else, especially how his leg finally started feeling back up at 100%.

He flipped to a note app, and found the address he noted down.

_Hey mom,_ he had said, _can I take a look at the school directory?_

_What for?_ She had asked.

_Just like to find Valerie Scott’s address, she said she might not get much Halloween action._

Sometimes it paid to have the principal for a mother.

The walk to Valerie Scott’s house didn’t take very long. It let him cool down, and get a little bit of his hearing back.

The Scott’s house looked pretty dark. It had Halloween lights on, with plenty of fake headstones in the yard, a little smoke machine to keep the walkway covered in fog, and some inflatable tentacles sticking out of the bushes. There were a few lights on inside, and one of them flickered as he walked up.

Josh stopped, blinking. Did the lights flicker? Or did someone dart in front of them?

He had to admit, it did spook him out a little.

“Just the atmosphere,” he mumbled, his eyes trailing along the thin layer of fog on the ground.

The lights on the patio had some kind of gel film on it, turning everything blood red. He climbed the stairs and rang the bell. From inside, a cat shrieked. Josh jumped a little.

“Man, the Scotts know how to decorate.”

The door slowly opened by itself. Josh found himself taking a step back as the door swung open, revealing a pitch black interior. How did the door open all by itself?

Then, from the darkness, a white mask appeared. A white hockey mask.

“Boo!”

“Aaah,” Josh said, doing his best to feign surprise. He’d never admit it actually got him to jump a little.

Laughing, Valerie Scott pulled the Jason mask up.

“What are you doing here, Josh?” She asked.

“You said your house doesn’t get much action here, figured I’d drop by and see how you were doing on this spooky night,” he smiled.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you,” Valerie said, smiling back. “I got a house call from Mr. Kruger!”

“What? Oh, the costume.”

“Let me see your mask! And the glove, come on, put it on!”

Laughing, Josh pulled the mask on, donned the hat, and brought the fake knife-glove up.

“Sweet dreams!” He cackled.

“Ooh, that’s a good costume!” Valerie said, laughing and clapping. “And impression!”

“Let’s see yours, come on.”

She winked, and pulled the hockey mask down. She stepped forward, out of the shadows of the house, and into the light.

Josh swallowed. Valerie did wear the Jason/hockey mask, but she had on a torn-up, fake dirty t-shirt. A t-shirt that did a bad job covering her breasts. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her nipples as clear as day, and they looked _hard_.

Valerie’s pants weren’t much better. She had some hip huggers, and man alive did they hug her hips. Wait, they weren’t hip huggers, they were tight leggings. The blood red light played hell with Josh’s eyes. It had to be the light, otherwise he saw Valerie’s camel toe.

Valerie reached behind her, and brought up a hopefully fake machete.

“Ch-ch-ch, ah-ah-ah~~” She chanted, holding the machete up.

Josh found it hard to be intimidated by someone who looked more like they would slash their own shirt open than slash someone up.

“Great,” he laughed instead.

“You think so?” Valerie asked, pulling the mask up.

“You must’ve scared some kids _real_ good,” he said. “Especially if you jumped out of the darkness like that.”

“Oh, the darkness. It’s actually just a bunch of blackout curtains,” she laughed. “My brother Jeff rigged the door to open by itself, and he and my dad put the curtains up to make a little dark room. You should’ve seen these kids jump!”

“Priceless,” he grinned. “Then you’re having a good evening?”

“Got some cheesy horror movies on inside, and I’m keeping an eye out for anyone walking up. Jeff rigged up a little monitor so I can see the sidewalk and the TV at the same time.”

“I knew Jeff was smart, but that sounds like overkill.”

“Never underestimate nerds, they’ll surprise you!” She smiled. “So…aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Forgetting? What?”

“It’s Halloween, silly,” Valerie grinned. Josh swallowed, he could hear the sex in her voice. “Don’t you have anything to say~~?”

The sudden scare from the door opening, the admittedly excellent spooky vibe of the house, and seeing Valerie in a shirt that looked ready to burst open at any second, it all got Josh’s blood pumping. He could feel his cock stiffen along his leg.

“I don’t want to take up your evening,” he stammered, “just wanted to check in on you.”

“I’m not doing _any_ thing,” Valerie purred. “You need to slow down a bit and… _enjoy_ things.”

As he looked over Valerie again, he remembered how she had fussed and mused and drooled over him when he banged up his leg.

Confidence surged in Josh, just as much as his cock got hard.

“Trick,” he said, grinning, “or treat?”

“Mmm…”

Valerie took a little step out of the house, a step closer to him. He swallowed hard.

“I want a treat~~” She breathed, reaching out to grab him.

_Well, fuck._

Josh stepped forward, and grabbed her by the waist. Valerie let out a gasp, gentle and soft, then she had her arms around him.

They both met, kissing each other. Josh felt her mash her boobs against his chest, he could feel her stiff nipples poking him even through his cheap sweater. She pulled him tight, surrendering herself to him, Josh knew the feeling well. God knew he got that from his mother and sister enough.

Still, the thrill of having a hot, stacked woman in his arms flipped a switch in him. His nerves about searching for the perfect last high school Halloween evaporated, the desire to make some raucous memories faded, even having the best last football season didn’t seem that important.

Not with Valerie Scott sucking at his tongue.

Josh kissed her back, gently biting her lower lip.

“Mmmmmmm~~~”

Hearing her moan like that got him rock hard. She pulled at him, and he broke the kiss.

“Do we need to go anywh—“

“I’ve got the house to myself,” she breathed. “Folks are out, Jeff has D&D, just me and a big, scary, empty house that we can make lots of noise in…”

Josh let himself be pulled into the not-so-haunted house. He could hear the pleasurable moan on Valerie’s lips as she kicked the door closed. Suddenly, the darkness muffled him, weighing down on him. He thrashed, and pushed the darkness off.

“Damn, those are some serious curtains,” he said as he got dragged into the hallway.

“Blackout, remember?” Valerie giggled. “They don’t let any light through.”

The hallway led to a living room, where _Night of the Living Dead_ played on a large TV. Valerie dragged him to a large sofa, only letting go of him to turn the TV off.

Josh sighed in relief. He could never concentrate on two things at once, better to give one thing his undivided attention. And he _needed_ to give Valerie his attention; hell, his attention threatened to split his pants open!

Valerie fell onto the sofa, and he all but jumped on top of her. She gasped and giggled in pleasure as he pulled her shirt up. Out from her shirt tumbled her freckle-dusted breasts, utterly naked, and with her nipples diamond hard.

“No bra?” He grinned. “Can’t make a good Jason when you got the high beams on.”

“I took it off,” Valerie said, her voice slurred with pleasure. She pointed, and Josh saw a bra dangling from a small monitor. “I saw you coming up the walkway, I had to get the girls out…”

The monitor had been hooked up to a camera, giving Josh a view of the walkway.

“Oh, I do like the feel of this treat,” Valerie giggled.

Josh sat on her hips, and with his cock so hard, it rubbed against her thigh. Josh cooed as Valerie moved her leg up and down, teasing his cock.

He tore off the costume sweater, and then his undershirt.

“Oh my~~” Valerie gasped, staring at his defined chest and slim waist. “Ooh, this is what I wanted to see so badly…”

“And these ladies are what I wanted to see,” Josh grinned, giving her nipples a playful little pinch and twist. Valerie writhed under him.

He got up, and quickly began undoing his belt. Valerie didn’t waste any time, and started wiggling out of her leggings. Josh blinked, realizing she wasn’t wearing any panties. He did see her camel toe!

Down came his pants, off went his boxer briefs, out came his cock.

“Oh!” Valerie’s gasp came quick and high. “Such a treat!”

“You like it?” Josh grinned, hefting his thick cock in his hand. He jiggled it a little, making it bounce and sway.

“It looks so yummy,” Valerie cooed. “And I do love jawbreakers~~”

Valerie leaned forward, reaching for his hips, drawing closer and closer to his cock.

She let out a whine, almost a squeal, as Josh stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, I deserve a treat, too,” he smiled.

“This isn’t a treat for you?” Valerie blinked.

“Not when there’s a juicy, wet pussy right there.”

A mischievous twinkle lit up her eyes. Valerie gently pushed him onto the sofa, and he let her. She crawled on top of him, then swung her legs over his head. His eyes rested on her breasts, just for a second, before she passed over him. He saw her trim little tummy swaying above him, then her hips, and finally her pussy.

And oh, did she look _wet_.

Josh’s mother had raised him right; he knew better than to keep a woman waiting. He hooked his arms around her wide hips, and gently pulled Valerie on top of him.

“Oh!!”

And he immediately gave her pussy a very good, very slow, very gentle lick.

“Ooooohhh~~~”

Josh relished the taste of pussy dancing across his tongue. To him, it didn’t get much sweeter than this. He startled as he felt Valerie lick his wide glans, but he didn’t stop eating her. He ran his tongue across her sloppy wet lips.

Valerie sucked at his cock, running her tongue along the ridge of his cockhead. Josh couldn’t help but moan, which only made Valerie suck at him more. Oh wow, did she have a good mouth. The more Valerie blew him, the more he twitched and writhed, which pointed Valerie right to his most sensitive spots, as well as finding out just the right way to suck him off.

Josh knew he’d have to step up his game. Fortunately, having grown up with an amazing mother and very handsy sister, his entire life had practically been one big, giant, never-ending hands-on sex-ed program.

He flicked his tongue across Valerie’s cunt, moving from the bottom to the top. Valerie gasped and startled, and he zoned in on the spot that really made her twitch. He licked that spot a little harder, and felt her tremble and moan. Well, moan as much as she could with such a big dick in her mouth.

But oh, how she moaned! Josh could feel the vibrations in his dick, and God did that feel so good!! He gently pushed his tongue into her cunt, and Valerie sucked at his dick even more.

Just before he could do anything else, Valerie took his thighs and _pulled_ herself onto his dick. Josh groaned as he felt his dick slide into her tight little throat.

He needed to pay it forward.

Josh pulled his tongue out of her and continued to lick her pussy, slowly moving forward. He quickly found his target; her stiff little clit. He gave it a tiny, quick kiss, then slowly sucked at it.

That drove Valerie wild. She thrashed about as Josh sucked her. Just a little more pressure…

Valerie’s legs nearly gave out. Josh felt the weight coming and held her up. He grinned; Josh knew when a woman came. God knows he saw it enough at home!

She tried to say something, but with a dick in her mouth, Valerie could only gargle. Josh’s eyes crossed as she sent waves of vibration up his dick. He could get used to that.

Eventually, Valerie’s orgasm ended. She could really cum a long time! Josh kissed her pussy, backing off enough just to give Valerie some time to catch her breath, then he got back to eating her out.

That only encouraged Valerie to suck his dick all the more. She pulled it out of her throat and plunged it back in, making Josh groan with each stroke. Yet he never lost pace of his pussy eating.

She writhed and twisted, a sign that she reached the edge again. Josh plunged his tongue into her pussy, driving her into another orgasm. This time, Valerie had his cock out of her throat.

“OhmyGaaaawwwwwddd~~~!”

Josh twisted his tongue inside her, making her screaming hitch and stutter. Eventually, she came down, gasping for breath, only to scream again as Josh sucked at her clit yet again.

“N-not faiirrrrr,” she slurred, “I, I, I gotta get you to cummmm.”

She leaned forward and sucked at his fat nuts. That got Josh to stammer and finally pause. Valerie kissed them, then sucked at it, running her tongue along his gonads.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. Valerie giggled at her little victory. That just made Josh want to eat her all the more.

Valerie worshipped his balls, and Josh felt his orgasm building.

“Gonna cum,” he groaned, lips covered in pussy juice and feminine arousal.

Hearing that, Valerie popped his balls from her mouth, and dove mouth first onto his cock. She swallowed it all in one go, getting the entire thing into her throat!

That pushed Josh over the edge.

He thrust his hips up, groaning and moaning, and his cock swelled as it blasted his first nut deep into Valerie’s gullet.

Josh roared as he came, flooding her with cum. His hips thrust upwards, pushing her up, getting more of his cock into her throat. His balls pulsed, squeezing out wad after wad of thick, creamy ball batter. Six, seven, eight, finally Josh slumped down, gasping for breath.

That didn’t stop Valerie from sucking. Josh yelped as she kept sucking his dick, drawing out the dregs of cum. She slowly pulled his dick from her throat, ribbing him, stimulating him as she kept on sucking.

Josh didn’t have a hard time cumming multiple times, but with this treatment, his dick never even flagged in the slightest.

“Yummy~~” Valerie giggled. She made a show of licking her lips and swallowing.

“Best ‘treat’ ever,” Josh grinned.

“I think it’s getting better.” Valerie gently ran a finger up and down his turgid length. “This thing is still sooo hard~~!”

Josh gently but firmly pushed Valerie off him. Laughing and giggling, she let herself be pushed around. She knew what Josh wanted.

“Oh nooooo…” she laughed. “I’m getting attacked~~!”

Josh rolled his eyes as he got up. He grabbed Valerie and pulled her to her feet. She gasped as he hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up, effortlessly carrying her, holding her tight against his broad chest, holding her in a stand-and-carry style.

“Oh!!”

“These muscles aren’t just for show,” he grinned, holding her up.

“Ooooh, I like that,” she purred.

“What, no more crying about getting ‘attacked?’”

“Y-you got me,” she smiled. “Just be gentle…”

“Gentle?” Josh snorted. He lowered her, just a bit, just enough for his cock to press against her pussy, making her inhale sharply. “Do you _really_ want that?”

“Okay, fine. I don’t want it gentle,” she huffed.

“Was that so hard?”

With that, Josh pushed her down onto his waiting cock. He spent a lot of time ‘practicing’ with his sister Jane to get the move just right. He felt Valerie’s pussy spreading across his dick as he speared her, sinking his cock in balls deep in one go.

“Aaahahaaaaahh!!” Valerie screamed, her eyes bulging wide.

“Like that?” Josh hissed.

“OhmyfuckingGOD I’venever had itsooo gooood!” Valerie cried.

Just as Josh wanted, that one move made her cum. She thrashed in his strong arms, her cunt squeezed down on his dick, and arousal dripped from her as she came on his dick.

“Ohfuck ohfuck ohfuck this is just what I wanted!!”

“Then let me get more of this treat,” Josh grinned.

He bent his knees to carry the extra weight, and to give him a little hand with lifting and dropping Valerie. Josh breathed deeply as he fucked Valerie, all while holding her up. He lifted her with his strong arms, then practically dropped her on his dick.

Valerie cried and screamed as she held him tight, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his core.

He loved getting a workout in with some sex. Josh kept his dick nice and tense so it would really churn up Valerie. He lowered her onto his cock with an almost brutal slam, making her scream and cling to him. He’d take a second to churn his dick inside her, making her gush and moan.

“Y-you’re soooo big and strong,” Valerie gushed, her voice a slur, filled with hot arousal. “Oh!! S-so strong, GawdjustwhatIdreamptof!!”

“You like riding this dick?” Josh said, grunting as he fucked her. “You like this star footballer’s cock?”

“I love itttt!!”

With Valerie grasping him, her cunt grasped his dick as well, milking it as she rode it up and down, as he lifted and dropped her. Josh felt another orgasm building, his nuts swelling with seed.

“Gonna cum soon,” he breathed.

“Cum in me,” Valerie begged. “Oh fuck, fill me up!”

Josh decided to pick up the pace. Instead of picking her up, he held her in place, and slammed his hips up into her, filling the room with the wet sound of sex. Valerie moaned her pleasure as he worked her over, stuffing her with his cock, railing her.

“Fuck! Cumming!!”

Josh slammed his hips into hers as he lost the fight to contain himself. He roared as he blasted her womb with cum.

Valerie’s arms and legs tightened around him. Josh could feel her pussy clamp down on him even more as she came herself.

His entire body became one giant, tensed up muscle. He had to hold her in place as he came, pumping wave after wave of cum into her already stuffed pussy.

Cum leaked from her cunt, splattering on the floor with every pulse, every squeeze of his balls, every wad of cum he shot into her.

Josh gasped for breath as his orgasm ended, and his muscles relaxed. He pulled Valerie up and off his cock; she moaned as she felt it leave her, and it flopped onto his thigh, drenched with juices.

He carefully carried Valerie back to the sofa, and set her down before collapsing next to her.

Just as he started to catch his breath, Valerie reached over with a trembling hand, and pulled him into her. He kissed her back, relishing the afterglow.

“That,” Valerie smiled dumbly, “has to be the best trick or treat I’ve ever gotten.”

“That has to be the first time I wanted to fuck a Jason,” Josh grinned.

“Oh stop it!” Valerie slapped his shoulder, but couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m glad I dropped by to check on you,” he said.

“I’m glad you did,” she smiled back. “Did you have a good Halloween?”

“Yeah, this is pretty damn good,” Josh grinned. “Especially since it’s my last Halloween in high school.”

“Ah, I know that tone,” Valerie said. She leaned into him. “Don’t worry about the whole ‘last thing in high school’ stuff. Yes, you’re graduating, and that’s a little scary. But don’t get caught up in it all, you’ll just let stuff slip past you.”

Josh wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of it.

“You said you were at a party, right?”

“I was.”

“Were you trying to have that ‘wild and crazy high school party’ that you’ve seen everywhere?”

“Minus the drinking,” he said. “Seriously, my mom would kill me.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t go _that_ crazy. But if you were really devoted to that, if you were really chasing that, would you have visited me?”

“Probably not.”

“And we wouldn’t have this amazing, hot, incredible sex,” Valerie purred, tracing a finger along his neck. “And you would’ve really missed out. See what might happen if you focus on something too much?”

“I think I do,” Josh said. He draped a hand over her shoulder, pulling her tighter.

“See? Focus on things too much, and you’ll miss other things. So don’t worry about your graduation, it’s just something that happens. Stop and smell the roses.”

Josh found himself nodding.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I know you got me off _way_ more than I got you off,” Valerie smiled. “I gotta even that out a bit~~”

Josh could only say ‘oh’ as Valerie took his dick in her mouth. He sighed in pleasure as she licked at him, slowly and gently worshipping it, bringing it back to life and full hardness.

_Maybe she’s got a point,_ Josh thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. _If I kept trying to make that party work, I would’ve missed this. Oooh, I would’ve missed getting my dick sucked like this!!_

He groaned as Valerie sucked and slurped. She fondled his heavy sack, and Josh could feel his balls churning out another load of cum.

_Is this graduation thing just getting me down? Oh fuck she’s good~~_

Josh gasped as Valerie again sucked his dick to the root.

_Alright, she’s_ definitely _right, I gotta stop getting hung up on crap like that. Fuuuck, can’t believe I nearly missed this!_


End file.
